


Surprises

by alex_wh0



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew turns the charm on, Flirty!Andrew, M/M, Post-Canon, The Foxes are shocked, possessive!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0
Summary: When a table doesn't open up at Sweetie's, help comes from unexpected quarters. Watch Andrew get flirty and Neil get possessive.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 39
Kudos: 461
Collections: The Flirty Andrew Series





	Surprises

“What the hell?” Nicky squawked, stopping short and Kevin walked right into him.

“Mpf. Nicky, move out of the way,” he snapped.

Neil peered from behind Nicky, while Andrew stood next to him.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked sullenly. He was hungry and pissed off and if he didn’t get his hands on a stack of pancakes in the next two minutes, he’d lose it.

Matt shuffled in with Dan, with Renee and Allison bringing up the rear.

“There’s no place to sit,” Neil said, while Nicky just gaped at the tables bursting to their seams with people.

Going to Sweetie’s had become something of a Fox tradition. Every Friday, post practice or post game, they’d all pile up into Andrew’s Maserati, Matt’s truck and Allison’s pink monstrosity and drive to Sweetie’s. After a raucous dinner, they would then proceed to Eden’s, where Kevin would predictably get sloshed and join Aaron, Nicky, Allison and Matt on the dance floor while Andrew, Neil, Renee and Dan stayed back, occasionally replenishing their drinks.

It was mostly an enjoyable experience. Until now, that is.

They all shuffled nervously, not knowing what to do. Aaron grumbled and walked over to the couch in the waiting area. He was joined by Kevin and Matt soon enough. Allison glared at them till they shifted to make room for her.

“Are we going to wait,” Matt asked, 6.5ft-tall frame squished between Aaron and Allison.

“I don’t really know. We always have a table waiting,” Nicky offered, chewing on his thumb nervously.

Their usual friendly maître d' was missing at the counter, the spot taken up by a man who looked no older than 25. Nicky gave him an appreciative onceover. “Should we ask him?”

Andrew jerked his head, a small motion, but it felt like a firm no, and Nicky dropped it.

“Maybe we should head to Eden’s,” Dan suggested, but Allison cut in with a “their food is bad, Dan.”

Kevin sighed. 

Fifteen minutes later Aaron couldn’t take it any longer. “I am hungry. If we aren’t going to be getting a table in five minutes, I am walking out.”

“Looks like the man isn’t giving us a table,” Nicky said, waving in the general direction of the counter, and Aaron only gave an irritated huff in response.

The number of people in the waiting area had doubled. Andrew slid Neil a look but the junkie was busy talking to Kevin, gesticulating wildly. _Exy, Andrew snorted quietly._

He took a look at the group. They were definitely getting antsy. Even Renee was tapping her foot.

He sighed. “Nicky, ask him.”

Nicky pushed off the wall he was leaning on and grumbled. When Andrew shot him a look, he put his hands up, “okay, I’m going,” and sauntered jauntily to the new manager.

“Hello, there.” Best winning smile: ON

“Yes?” the man merely looked up at Nicky, professional and distant.

Nicky smiled some more. “Hi, handsome. How about giving us a table?”

The man looked back coolly at him. “How about you give me your name and I’ll call you when a table opens up.”

Nicky blinked. “Um, you see, we’re regulars here,” he leaned in to whisper conspirationally, and Allison snorted from her perch on the couch.

By now, all the Foxes were looking at Nicky, slightly wincing at his efforts to snag them a table.

The manager looked at Nicky, steel in his eyes, and said, “I understand. But you’ll have to wait.”

Nicky sighed, ran his hand through his hair and did his best to convey “I’m-wounded-but-you’re-hot” to the man, and walked back to the Foxes, defeat writ large on his face.

Allison snorted again. “That was pathetic, Hemmick.”

“Why don’t you try,” he shot back at her, flopping on the ground beside Matt’s feet.

“No, thanks,” Allison inspected her nails.

Andrew sighed. Drastic times, drastic measures.

He stepped forward, cutting their babble short, smoothed down his shirt, tugged at his armbands and walked to the counter.

He heard Dan gasp, and felt Neil’s eyes on him, but kept moving.

He disliked doing this, but it would be interesting to see Neil’s reaction, and well, the man was objectively good looking. _No harm in trying, right? Right._

He walked purposefully, and leant an elbow against the counter, angling away from it, but ensured his attention was focused like a laser on the maître d’. He cast a perfunctory glance at his badge.

“Hello, Joesef,” he said smoothly, pitching his voice low till it was deep and dark like melted chocolate.

Joesef looked up, blinked for a second before pulling his professional mask into place.

“Hello. What can I do for you?”

“I have a little problem, Joesef,” he replied, pausing to inspect his nails before turning the full intensity of his hazel eyes on him.

Joesef opened his mouth and closed it, cleared his throat. “What is it?” he said, a little suspiciously.

“You see, I come here every Friday,” Andrew said silkily, leaning in, looking at him up and down, pausing once at his collarbones before flicking his glance to the man’s eyes. Joesef tugged at his collar, uncertain.

“Imagine my surprise when I found out that I didn’t have a table, today,” he said, injecting the right amount of disappointment into the statement.

Joesef cleared his throat once, his eyes tracking the way Andrew’s fingers combed through his hair, mesmerised. “That’s too bad,” he stuttered.

“Yeah,” Andrew sighed. “Pity, isn’t it? I do love the waffles and ice cream here,” he rued, flicking a glance to the man’s lips for a second before meeting his eyes.

Joesef gulped and licked his lips.

“Anyway,” Andrew sighed, leaning in, “It was _lovely_ meeting you, Joesef. I’ll see you around, yes?” and pushed off the counter before Joesef could reply.

He turned and walked back to the Foxes, slight smirk in place at the sight of their faces.

“Wait,” he heard Joesef say, and turned slowly to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “Yes, Joesef?”

“I-I can get a table ready in 10 minutes.”

“That would be great. Thank you,” Andrew shot him a wolfish smile and walked back to the Foxes.

“What the fuck?” Nicky yelped, while Kevin, Dan, Allison and Matt looked on in shock. Aaron looked at him with mild disgust and Renee hid a smile behind her hand, but Andrew had eyes only for Neil.

Neil, well, Neil was struggling to keep a straight face but his frown gave him away.

“Move, junkie,” Andrew rasped, tired from the social interaction and the extra effort.

Neil glared at him, but moved anyway.

His glare intensified when Joesef came up to them in 5 minutes with news of an empty table.

Andrew struggled to tamp down on a smile. “Yes or no,” he turned to Neil, and watched the junkie’s gaze soften.

“Yes.”

He slipped his hand into Neil’s, linking their fingers, and pulled him to his side. He felt Neil melt into his side, and rubbed his knuckles.

“You’re full of surprises,” Neil murmured into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He squeezed his hand in reply.

Later that night, when Joesef hovered near their table, hoping to talk to Andrew, Neil drew him closer, a possessive hand on his hip.

It took every ounce of self-control Andrew possessed to push down the smirk tugging at his lips. A jealous Neil was worth every exhausting minute of social interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. xx 
> 
> Send prompts, or come say hi! I'm on [Tumblr](https://alex-wh0.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_wh0).


End file.
